Edgewood Green - The Awakening
by DEWoods
Summary: In the fall of 1991, Edgewood Green, a pureblooded wizard, attends Hogwarts school. He quickly establishes an unlikely mentor-ship with the potions bat and Dumbledore. However, unlike every other student to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts, Edgewood has a dark secret, and if anyone found out about it, he would most certainly die. New Chapters on Wednesdays!
1. Chapter 1 - The Visit

Green flames surrounded him as he felt himself being squeezed through a tube, being thrown this way and that. And before he knew it, it was over and he was standing outside one of the three grand fireplaces that people could use to floo into Green Manor. Though the fireplaces took up a large amount of space, the size of the room they inhabited was so vast in comparison that the fireplaces appeared to be tucked into the south-east corner. A grand double sided staircase rose from the marble floor and met at the second floor, establishing a balcony that overlooked the massive foyer. From where he stood, the man could see that the balcony extended into a hallway past the overlook. Up there, doors ran along the north wall. At the base floor in the center of each cardinal wall were massive doors, including the wall underneath the balcony. The dark walnut doors were closed shut and the man doubted he would be able to open them with his strength alone.

The manor felt cold and deserted. Not a sound could be heard.

On the ground surrounding the fireplaces were two lines that boxed in the corner. Any average wizard wouldn't notice it, but rising from the lines drawn on the ground was an invisible magic barrier, caging in where people could enter from the floo. It prevented anyone unwanted and uninvited from entering the manor, it was one of the best defenses against having a floo connection directly to the house that the man had ever seen.

He had already been granted permission to enter the manor. Mr. Green had written to him several weeks ago asking for an audience. So the man confidently stepped through the barrier, it felt like popping a bubble. The scene before him changed as he entered the real manor. The previously closed walnut doors were now wide open and welcoming, showing off dining halls and ballrooms. The sound of classical music leaked from one of the doors, but the man wasn't sure which one. Light was now shining through windows around the foyer, including from a skylight above. The south door remained closed, but the man assumed it was the main entrance to the manor.

"Albus Dumbledore!" A voice called out. Albus turned and saw Mr. Green entering the foyer through the east door. "What a pleasure, thank you so much for coming." The man shook his hand, smiling from ear to ear. It was the charming smile of a business man, but Albus knew it was genuine.

"Kent Green, I'm glad to see you're doing well." Albus shook the man's hand and put his other hand on his shoulder. "And from what I've heard, your son is also doing well." He looked at Kent over his half-moon glasses, eyes twinkling as the man beamed wider.

"Yes! And I do hope that you'll agree with me that it's best for him to get a head start at Hogwarts. Come," Kent began to walk towards the east door, "Winter is waiting for you."

The two walked through the door into a large sitting room. This wing of the manor felt more homey, Albus figured this was where the family spent most of their casual time. Winter was there sitting on a soft couch. She had today's edition of the Daily Prophet in her hands and was well immersed. He noticed that on the coffee table in front of her there were several other magazines, including the Pureblood Post.

She put her newspaper down and smiled at her husband and the headmaster, watching them approach, "Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm so glad you could make it."

The headmaster greeted her warmly, "Winter, my dear. You graduated from Hogwarts 18 years ago. No need for such formalities." Albus sat down on a couch near Winter while Kent sat next to her. "Now for what do I owe this pleasure?"

Winter turned and smiled at her husband before looking back at Albus, "Well you remember our son, Edgewood?" Albus nodded, he had never met the child but he had heard of him before. Nothing remarkable was ever mentioned about the child, just that he was the son of Kent and Winter Green and the only one who would continue the Green legacy.

"After some careful consideration, we think it may be best for Edgewood to start at Hogwarts a year early." Kent spoke. "I know you normally feel that 10 is too young for Hogwarts, but we truly believe that Edgewood is ready for this"

Albus regarded the two eager parents. "Why do you feel that he cannot wait another year?"

"His tutor says that Edgewood is the most intelligent child he's ever worked with and that they have already finished all the material that a young wizard must know before attending school two months ago." Kent explained.

Albus eyed the Pureblood Post on the coffee table again. "And this is not at all related to the 8 pureblood children who will be starting at Hogwarts in the fall?" It wasn't uncommon for purebloods to want their children in the same year at Hogwarts, that way they would establish connections and friendships that would benefit them for life early on. It was a power move.

However, Kent and Winter shook their heads furiously. "No of course not, you know we don't care about that, Albus!" Winter noticed the magazine on the table and sighed, "they send this to us, you know. All purebloods get this whether they want it or not."

Albus sat back and folded his arms on his lap, "I don't expect this to be an easy Slytherin class." Most of the pureblood children who were starting their first year in the fall were children of previous death eaters. While Kent and Winter were never death eaters, they were both Slytherins. The Green family had been reliably producing Slytherins for as long as the records had been kept.

To his shock, both the parents shook their heads again. "We don't believe that he will be sorted into Slytherin, Albus." Kent spoke. "I think he will go to Ravenclaw-"

"And I think he's more of a Hufflepuff." Winter interrupted her husband.

Albus stroked his long beard and took all this in. Quite a strange situation, however they seemed genuine. "May I speak with the boy?"

Kent looked towards Winter and she spoke "The moment it gets warm enough, he spends all day outside making his little fairy houses." When Kent still looked unsure Winter stood up "I'll show you, Albus."

Albus followed Winter through a series of well decorated rooms until they made it to a door that led to the property behind the manor. North east of the manor were several greenhouses that connected to the home by a stony path. Other than that, the manor was surrounded sat on a large clearing before being flanked by thick woods in every direction.

Winter pointed to what looked like nothing in particular, all the trees looked the same. "He usually plays over there, right at the edge of the clearing and the forest. If you walk in that direction, you'll come by a stream, follow it and he should be there."

Albus smiled at her and began the journey. It took him about 5 minutes of walking in the general direction before he came across a stream. It was hard to find due to it being so narrow and the grass in the clearing seemed to grow wilder as the manor grew farther. He followed the stream hoping that he would find the boy soon. The late afternoon summer heat had no mercy for his long purple robes.

It was several more minutes before Albus reached the edge of the clearing and was facing the woods beyond it. It was curious how the edge was so well defined, he could look from side to side and see the edge expand in each direction, like someone drew a line where they wanted the woods to stop.

Right there, gathering mud from the stream, was Edgewood. Albus almost laughed to himself. Here he was, meeting a boy named Edgewood for the first time, at the edge of, well, a wood. He wondered if his parents found this site to be romantic and named their child after it, or if it was pure coincidence.

The trees at the edge of the clearing were thin and tall. The wild grass stopped at the start of the forest and was replaced by a soft moss of deep green. An occasional blade of grass or wild flower struck through the mossy forest carpet. Here there was also relief from the sun. Though the trees where thin and their canopies were not vast, their shear numbers created a protective blanket from the sun's heat, allowing only small sun spots and rays to escape through and light up the forest. The shallow stream ran into the forest, breaking through the trees and moss. It was shallow, no deeper than a child's ankles and littered with glittering pebbles along the bottom. As the stream trailed on through the forest, Albus could see several small 'shores' where the pebbles traveled up above the moss, onto dry ground.

Though the sound of classical music was long left behind in the manor, a different type of music was present here. Chirps and calls of different birds as they perched and flew around the forest. The irregular rustling of squirrels and chipmunks as they prodded through leaves and climbed on trees. And the organic rustling of the trees as gentle gusts of wind moved the hot air through the thin branches.

The boy glanced up from his mud as Albus approached, but he said nothing and made no attempt at a second glance. He grabbed a handful of pebbles from his pocket, arranged them in a circle, and began sticking small bits of mud between them, every time he finished a circle, he layered another set of pebbles above it.

Edgewood was squatting low as he did this, his calves against his thighs and feet flat on the ground, looking almost like he was hugging his thighs to his chest. He wasn't dressed in robes like his parents, rather he wore casual muggle clothes. Albus supposed this was because his parents expected them to get dirty, as they were now, covered in mud. No doubt the moment he tries stepping into the house later, a house else will appear and send him right for a bath. Mud would show up clearly on the marble floors of the manor.

As he worked, the gentle caramel curls fell into his gray eyes. They were both the same color as his mother's, however the curls mimicked his father at that age. The curls have since fallen out of Kent, leaving his hair dark and flat.

Albus took a seat on a nearby stump and watched Edgewood. He had seen Albus, but he felt no need to say anything. He found that quite interesting, most children who play alone would jump at the opportunity of a playmate, or at least someone who would give them attention. He wouldn't be surprised if the boy was deficient of attention from his parents, they were both extremely busy people. A brief meeting with Albus had to be scheduled weeks in advance.

Finally, the boy spoke up, not tearing his eyes away from his project of mud and pebbles, "Hello Albus Dumbledore," he spoke quietly.

Albus's eyes twinkled as he smiled, "You know my name. Did your parents tell you I was coming?"

"No," the boy said nothing more, giving no indication as to why, or how, he knew who Albus was.

"How do you know me then, my dear boy," Albus asked watching the child gently place another layer of pebbles, each layer was starting to get narrower, almost like a dome shape made of pebbles and mud.

"I've seen your face in the Prophet many times," he simply replied.

"You read the Daily Prophet?"

"Of course, every day."

Albus regarded the child. A ten year old who reads the Daily Prophet, curious. "Do your parents make you read it? Or your tutor?"

"I doubt they even know I read it. I read it after breakfast, while I wait for my tutor."

Albus paused for a few minutes, continuing to watch the child work. The creation was starting to look less like a dome and more like a cone. "Do you know that your parents hope to send you to Hogwarts early?"

"Yes."

Again, the boy said nothing more. "Do you know why?"

"My tutor told them that I should attend early."

"And how do you feel about that?"

Now it was the boy's turn to pause. For a moment, his hand lingered on the mud pile, but then as quick as ever, he continued to work. A moment later, he simply shrugged.

"You have no thoughts?"

Again, the boy paused for a moment, this time, however, he spoke. "Does it matter? Will my thoughts even be considered?" For the first time during their meeting, Edgewood stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Albus straight in the eyes.

Albus's eyes twinkled as their eyes connected. Not meaning to, more out of habit, he pushed a gentle surge of legilimency. He almost regretted it until he realized that nothing could be heard from the boy's mind. Nothing. It was certainly very strange. "Of course your opinion will be considered. This is why I wanted to speak with you."

Edgewood turned back and finished assembling the project. He picked it up and began walking towards the clearing. Albus stood and followed the boy. He was shorter than Albus had expected him to be. "If I leave, I won't finish my village." he placed the project on the ground in the sun and picked up one that had been there previously. This one was flatter and more sphere-like, the mud had already hardened in the heat. He turned and walked back into the forest, slightly deeper this time. After a few moments, they both came across what must be his 'village.'

Tiny houses made of mud and rock, twigs and leaves, grass and flowers were scattered around the trees. Some were low at the base of trees while others sat on branches or in holes made by woodpeckers. Edgewood placed the newest addition on a rock near a tree already adorned with fairy houses. "But if I stay, I'm just wasting a year of time that could be better spent." He continued as if the last time he had spoken was seconds ago, rather than minutes ago.

Albus was shocked by the elaborate project done by the 10 year old boy. For a moment, he wondered if there was any significance to this project, but he quickly dismissed it and decided it was simply something done by a young boy with an overactive mind and a need to find some way to keep busy. "Have you seen any fairies come by yet?" He prompted.

"No. I'll bring them when I'm ready." Albus stared at the strange boy. Perhaps he hoped to establish a fairy colony here. "I think I'd like to go to Hogwarts this fall." He turned and looked at Albus again.

"Won't you miss your parents?"

"Not terribly," the child didn't break eye contact, "I do love them sir, but I won't miss them terribly."

Albus considered the boy. He was slightly peculiar, but not the strangest he had seen in his years. The boy seemed ready, as far as Albus could tell. Perhaps his parents were right, this was what he needed. He smiled down at Edgewood, "Very well. I'll let your parents know."

He took a few steps towards the manor before looking back at the boy. Edgewood stood there smiling back at him for a moment before he began to collect materials for what would probably be another fairy house. He made no move to follow Albus back to the manor, so he continued on his own. After a ten-minute journey, he found himself back at the door that he had exited from.

The moment Ablus stepped inside, a house elf appeared. It took one look at Albus before sighing in relief, most likely happy that it wouldn't have to deal with a dirty child just yet. "Can you take me to Winter or Kent?" Albus asked the small creature. It nodded and beckoned for him to follow. Through various rooms they went before finding Kent in the same large sitting room. On the coffee table in front of him was now a tall stack of letters. He looked up at the headmaster from the letter he was holding. Albus smiled at him, eyes twinkling. 

**Hi! Thank you for reading, new chapters are posted every Wednesday!  
****It would be wonderful if you could leave a review, I'd love you know what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2 - An Unusual Sorting

"Here it is, the Hogwarts Express."

Edgewood stood silently, staring at the train in awe. The scarlet coat of the steam engine gleamed in the morning light. All around the station were families kissing and saying their goodbyes, trunks being lugged around by children small enough that they could fit inside, and cats and owls screeching and hissing at each other from within their cages. To his right was his mother who had hold of his trunk. Resting on the trunk was Scar, his owl. Edgewood had chosen not to take Scar in a cage and to allow him to fly to Hogwarts. He reached out a hand and stroked the bird. His mother wanted him to take a younger owl, but Edgewood only had eyes for Scar, one of the oldest Green owls that the family had. The bird had beautiful emerald feathers with one large yellow eye. The other had been lost in a fight with a fox. He was easily the largest owl in the Green owlery.

The station clock above clicked loudly as the longer hand reached the 9. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving in 15 minutes, and his father still had not arrived. His mother had sworn to him that he would arrive before Edgewood would have to board, but he wasn't so gullible. The man ran the largest potions brewing business in the entire wizarding world by himself. He was probably in an important meeting or brewing a time sensitive potion that he had been working on for months. He wasn't going to come, but Edgewood was okay with it.

"You know, I feel like I'm more excited about going to Hogwarts than you." Kai spoke again. Edgewood simply shrugged in response.

There was a sound of annoyance, "Edgewood, how many times do I have to tell you. I do see it when you respond to me by shrugging or rolling your eyes, but so does everyone else. If you keep speaking to me in a way that is visible to outside people, they're going to notice, and do you remember what I told you will happen if they notice?" Kai was clearly in the mood to lecture.

"Yes," Edgewood responded pointedly in his head, "I will be arrested by the ministry and studied for the rest of my life, or if I'm lucky, I'll just be killed. You've told me this a million times."

"And you never seem to get it. And I know it's getting through your thick skull because I'm in it!" Kai laughed at his own joke. "Listen, it's going to be harder around so many people, just don't be obvious about it and don't tell anyone."

"Really? I was planning on introducing myself that way." In a mocking tone, "Hello, I'm Edgewood Green, yes my dad owns Green Potions. Fun fact, I was born without a soul, but don't worry, I've got a Body Snatcher in its place acting as my soul. I also have a second conscience in my head at all times. So keep in mind, that's like two people judging you at once."

Kai huffed in response but stayed quiet. Edgewood realized that his mother had begun talking to him. "-he would come. I'm sorry, but I think it might be best for you to start finding a compartment." She was glaring at the station clock, as though she wished she could slow it down.

"It's fine mom," she gave him a pained look, "really, it is." Edgewood stroked Scar one more time before speaking to her, "I'll see you at Hogwarts." The old bird hooted deeply at him before stretching his large emerald wings and flying off. Edgewood and his mother watcher the owl disappear from the station, above the chaos of the families around them.

"You really should have taken one of the younger ones," his mother muttered under her breath. "No time for that now, come on Edgewood, let's get your trunk on the train." She grabbed the trunk and wheeled it towards one of the train doors with Edgewood in tow. A prefect was there who gladly grabbed the trunk and lifted it onto the train for Edgewood. He stepped up onto the train and stood next to his luggage, staring into his mother's identical gray eyes. She smiled sweetly at him, "I'll see you at Christmas." Edgewood nodded. "And I'll send you letters and packages, ok?" he nodded again. "Will you write back?"

Edgewood grinned at her, "If I can find the time," he said sarcastically. She tried to smile warmly back at him, but her face betrayed her. The corners of her mouth tilted down and her eyes wrinkled sadly. Edgewood's grin softened, "I'll see you soon."

He pulled his trunk away, not wanting to embarrass her in front of all the other parents. She was very well known in the wizarding world. While his father busied himself with potions, his mother had started a clothing line for witches named after herself, WinterGreen. Thankfully, the parents around had enough sense to leave her be as she said goodbye to her only child. Sadly, they didn't seem to have the same idea with his father.

As Edgewood was walking through the train, looking for somewhere to sit, he heard someone shouting his name. He pulled into the nearest compartment and looked out the window towards the station. His father was there, near his mother. He must have just arrived. As Edgewood tried opening the window to wave out, another man approached his father and began eagerly speaking with him. As if forgetting all about his only son, Kent Green turned away from the train, fully engrossed in the conversation. Edgewood gave up his futile attempts to open the window, even if he could get it open, the look on his father's face told him the man was interested in becoming some sort of business partner. There was no way to get his attention now.

"I mean, I'm not surprised." Kai spoke up. Edgewood sighed and looked to see who's compartment he had just invaded. There were five children who all looked like first or second years, staring at him.

A pale blond one sitting against the window was smirking at him rather slyly. He was already wearing his school robes. The two seats next to him were taken up by two rather large boys with square heads. Edgewood wasn't sure if they were staring at him in confusion or if they were simply lost themselves. Their dumb expressions didn't help. On the other side was a rather pugish-faced girl. She seemed disgusted by Edgewood. The last boy had dark skin, though he looked completely uninterested, he was the first to speak, "Are you done?"

Before Edgewood had the chance to respond, the blond boy spoke up, "Wait a moment Blaise." He turned to face Edgewood, "You're Edgewood Green?" He found it strange that the boy knew his name, but he nodded anyways. The blond's face lit up and he offered a hand out, Edgewood shook it. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He gestured towards the oafs next to him, "This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and that's Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini."

Edgewood nodded, he recognized the names Malfoy and Parkinson. "What a great crowd you picked, Edgewood. I commend you. Two purebloods and four of the five in here have a family history of death eaters." Kai seemed to find this situation humorous which calmed Edgewood. If the party in front of him truly worried Kai, there would be reason to stress himself, but if he didn't really care, then neither did Edgewood.

"Would you like to join us, Green?" Malfoy asked after the compartment stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Alright, sure," he smiled at the blond boy.

The boy was fast, he quickly ordered Crabbe and Goyle to hoist Edgewood's trunk up onto the shelves above their seats. A few moments later, the train set off.

Edgewood found himself sitting against the window next to Zabini and across from Malfoy. Malfoy and Parkinson did most of the talking. The conversation bounced in a loop of topics, always returning to the beginning.

Slytherin. Potions. Quidditch. Purebloods. Harry Potter.

"Do you really think Harry Potter is on the train with us?"

"My father told me he is for sure..." the blond seemed thoughtful for a moment before he jumped out of his seat. "Crabbe. Goyle. Come. We're going to see if we can find what compartment Harry Potter is in." He marched the two large boys out and through the train.

Pansy excused herself to go to the bathroom, but Edgewood had a strong suspicion that she wanted to follow Malfoy. That left him and Zabini left in the compartment. The darker skinned boy turned and studied him. "You haven't said much the entire journey so far."

"Neither have you."

The boy nodded in agreement. "So you think you'll be in Slytherin?"

Edgewood shrugged, "Greens usually go to Slytherin, but I'm just not sure. You can't really be sure until the hat decides."

Zabini nodded again and that ended their conversation.

"Truly, Edgewood, a pleasant crowd."

"Shut up Kai."

For the remainder of the journey, Edgewood had settled for leaning against the window with his eyes closed. He decided that it would be best to pretend to sleep while the first years in the compartment continued chatting about Hogwarts and the students there.

He overheard a rather interesting conversation that shed some light on how arrogant Malfoy was. Once they thought Edgewood was asleep, Malfoy began to speak more in depth about each class and how he expects to do. Naturally, he expected to be the best in every class. He claimed that he wouldn't have to study much, it would all be natural talent that he was born with. At least, that's what his father had told him. That Malfoys are the most powerful and superior pureblood. He also made sure to emphasize that he would do best in potions.

Zabini next to him had challenged that, claiming that Edgewood would probably be best due to family history. Malfoy must have been expecting someone to make this comment because he jumped into an elaborate explanation of how the potions professor at Hogwarts is a family friend and he will make sure that Malfoy will receive top marks.

Edgewood couldn't be bothered with talking to them anymore. Of the entire group, Zabini seemed the most decent, but from the way he spoke, he was probably a blood purist. He was probably only being nice to Edgewood because he was a pureblood. So he spent the journey blocking out the noise from the first years and speaking with the Body Snatcher in his head. There was no doubt that Kai was more eager than Edgewood about attending Hogwarts. However, he seemed to be missing the point of why they were going. He never spoke of the classes. He only buzzed about the forest that flanks the castle. Apparently he had heard of a small tribe of Body Snatchers that live in that forest and he hoped to reconnect them with his own tribe.

As exciting as diving through a dark forest with little magical knowledge sounded, Edgewood wasn't so thrilled. He knew that Kai would find a way to convince him but that didn't prevent the dread that he felt. He had never even met other Body Snatchers before. Kai always said that once he masters the magic given to him when the soul bound itself to his body, Edgewood will be allowed to visit Kai's tribe. That's when he will be given his duty as a physical Body Snatcher.

Now, however, Kai did not speak of the Body Snatcher magic that Edgewood has. He usually doesn't unless Edgewood prompts him with questions, and even then his answers are short. It took several years before he realized why. In the entire history of wizards being bound by Body Snatchers, one has never made it to mastery of power. They always died.

Edgewood sighed and stood from his seat. He grabbed a set of robes and excused himself to go change in the bathroom. He changed quickly and began making his way back to the compartment. He slowed down as he began to realize was he was returning to. He walked leisurely down the narrow corridor, glancing into compartments as he passed.

A boy and a girl were walking towards him through the corridor as well. Edgewood pressed himself against a wall to make room for them to pass. Instead, the girl stopped in front of him. Her hair was bushy and wispy, having curly hair himself, Edgewood recognized it as dry curls or waves being brushed out. Her front teeth resembled those of a beaver.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville here lost his toad." Her voice was rather bossy, in the way that a first year would be after being on the Hogwarts Express for a few hours and already finding a minor responsibility. She was gesturing towards the round boy behind her. He was giving Edgewood a sheepish look. They clearly recognized each other.

Edgewood stepped forward and reached out a hand to shake, he spoke as Neville grasped his hand. "Longbottom. Good to meet you." He gave a charming smile, "I'm sorry, I haven't seen your toad."

Neville ducked his head, "It's ok, he'll show up eventually. You're Edgewood. Edgewood Green, right?" Edgewood nodded his head.

The girl had watched the exchange and was standing there with a look of absolute shock on her face. It was most likely from being ignored. Edgewood raised an eyebrow at her before brushed past the two wizards. He entered the compartment quietly and endured the last half hour of the train ride with a charming smile plastered onto his face.

Once the train had arrived at the station, Edgewood left the compartment eagerly, perhaps a bit too eagerly. Hopefully the five first years who with he shared his first journey to Hogwarts wouldn't take it personally.

In the buzz of students getting off the train and heading towards one side of the station, Edgewood almost got carried off in the wrong direction. Thankfully, he heard a deep booming voice calling the first years over. As soon as they were all gathered, they began to move down a steep slope. It had gotten surprisingly dark. Edgewood could barely make out the man who was guiding them, let alone the student who was walking in front of him. It was a strange, eerie type of darkness that he had never seen, not even at the manor on winter nights.

He was walking too far behind the guide to make out everything he said, but he heard students whispering that soon Hogwarts would come into view. True to their gossip, the group turned a bend and Hogwarts appeared. The lights from the castle shimmered over the black lake that stood between them and the stone walls. Each window glowed and flickered from fires and torches lit in each room. The castle broke the darkness, luring the students closer, seeking the warmth of the castle.

They descended to the shore of the lake and climbed into boats. He heard Malfoy call him over to join him and his oafs, but Edgewood pretended not to hear and climbed in with two brown girls who looked like twins. The boats slid across the lake, making no ripples, never breaking the calm face of the water. They bowed their heads as they entered a dark tunnel.

The boats were pulled onto a rocky shore within the castle. Edgewood got out and watched the last of the students pull their boats up. It was such a strange tradition to make the first years do. The upperclassmen all seemed to enter the school together, it was only the first years who were alienated in this way.

Their guide was now visible in the torchlight that surrounded large oak doors. He was huge, to say the least.

"Wow, I haven't seen a half giant in quite some time." Kai commented, answering Edgewood's questions for a short moment before causing him to generate many new ones. The man knocked on the doors and they swung open immediately to reveal a tall old woman. She wore charming emerald robes, and a face that said 'don't cross me.' Her face was wrinkled, but not in a smile.

She brought them into the school, passing the room that was clearly occupied by the entire student body. They were very loud, Edgewood assumed they were all catching up after a long summer.

The first years entered a small chamber where the woman introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and began explaining each house and what it means to be part of a house. She spoke of house points, as she did she looked pointedly at the students who she probably thought would cause the most trouble. Once she was satisfied, they formed a line and walked out into the hall.

Edgewood couldn't help but look around as they walked through. The hall was larger than the dining hall at his manor. Four long tables span nearly the entire length of the room. One table at the far end of the room sat perpendicular to the four, it was also slightly raised off the ground. He noticed that at the far table sat professors while the four long ones were occupied by students. The students at each table were adorned with different colors. Above each table hung banners with different colors and animals. This prompted Edgewood to look up. The ceiling was a beautiful night sky, clearly a charmed image, but very clean magic. Candles and ghosts floated below the sky and above the tables. The entire hall had a welcoming warm glow to it.

Not quite looking at where he was walking, he bumped into the boy in front of him. The boy cast Edgewood a nasty look before looking straight ahead again. Professor McGonagall placed a hat on the stool, and it began to sing. He considered the song to be mostly nonsense, it very briefly went over the basic traits of each house, but that was it. The students seemed to enjoy it however, because they jumped to their feet clapping once the hat had finished.

Then the sorting began. One by one, the first years were called up to sit on the stool and let the hat drop over their heads. Edgewood waited anxiously for his turn. He knew his family usually went to Slytherin, but he had overheard his parents whispering that they think he will deviate from the family norm.

After Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall spoke loudly "Green, Edgewood." His spot in the line was closer to the back, so he found himself walking past most of the remaining first years. As all eyes were on him, he felt that it was painfully obvious how he was the smallest first year in the batch. Edgewood walked up the steps and carefully took a seat on the stool. Professor McGonagall looked at him briefly before lowering the hat onto his head.

The hat shrieked out loud. Oh it was a horrible sound, it echoed through the silent hall. Edgewood almost fell off the stool. He felt a hand grab his shoulder to steady him. He grabbed the rim of the hat, about to rip it off his head before the hat shouted aloud again, "Wait!"

Edgewood released the rim and slowly moved his hands down to his sides, gripping the stool. It had all happened in a matter of seconds, him and the hat were both in shock. Finally, the hat spoke, this time in his ear. "What is it you have in your head?"

What should he say? He can't tell? "I'm Edgewood's soul." Kai responded before he could.

The hat had calmed down enough now to chuckle at this, "I apologize for my reaction. I have not sat on the head of a Body Snatcher in hundreds of years. One never expects to hear two streams of consciences. Usually, it's a sign of dark magic."

The hat stopped addressing Edgewood's unique situation and began considering where to place him. "You're a brave one, but kind as well. You've quite the head on your shoulders... Slytherin won't do... hmmm." He sagged in thought on his head.

"I think... I think..." the hat hummed before shouting, "RAVENCLAW."

The hat was removed from his head, but something was different. No one was clapping. The hall was silent. The students were all looking at Edgewood with expressions of shock and... fear? No, this was a horrible start! He looked up at the professors for help. His eyes met Dumbledore's and the man began to clap. It started slowly, echoing alone throughout the great hall before the Ravenclaws finally joined in. The claps were hesitant, Edgewood hopes dearly that they wouldn't cast him out of their house for having a strange sorting.

He found an open seat next to a ghost. The students at the table made space. He wasn't sure if it was space for him or if they wanted to get away from him. He sat down and watched the rest of the sorting alone.

"Don't worry Edgewood. It's going to be ok. They'll forget. As soon as the Potter kid shows up, they'll forget." Kai tried to reassure him. It was partially true. After Potter, the students seemed more interested in him and seemed less intimidated by Edgewood's sorting. By the time the feast began, more first years were seated near him and they were speaking with him. He was still getting strange looks, but they were speaking with him.

While the students began indulging in desserts, Edgewood took the opportunity to examine the high table. Professors sat along the table, eating and speaking with each other, just as the students did at their respectful tables. He noticed a very small man who appeared to be sitting on an extra high chair. Next to him sat Professor McGonagall, she was immersed in a conversation with the short man. On her other side was the headmaster. For the second time that night, they made eye contact. The old wizard tilted his head at him, as if to ask if everything is going well. Edgewood gave him a small smile and continued looking across at the professors. The new professor who wore a turban was sat there next to a man with shoulder-length greasy hair.

Once the feast had disappeared, Headmaster Dumbledore gave a short speech explaining that magic should not be performed in the halls, as well as the banning of various joke products. There were a few announcements of different dates coming up. Much to Kai's disappointment, they were told that the forbidden forest is, well, forbidden. The last announcement was the most peculiar. Not to enter the third floor corridor unless you wished a painful death. That last rule caused many of the students to frown and whisper to each other.

A quick school song and then the headmaster sent them all to bed. As soon as they were released, two Ravenclaw prefects who introduced themselves as Penny Clearwater and Robert Hilliard. They collected all the first years and walked them up the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room.

This required them to climb many sets of moving stairs. For a short period, they walked closely with the Gryffindors, but their paths quickly diverged. The Ravenclaws stepped off at the 5th floor while the other group continued to climb the moving stairs.

They walked down several winding corridors before reaching a spiral staircase. Thankfully, this one did not move. Stopping at the top, they found a door with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. "This is the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. You will knock once and the eagle will give you a riddle, answer correctly and the door to the common room will open, answer incorrectly and you'll just have to wait for the next person to get it right." Penelope explained. "Let's give it a try, go ahead, knock." She spoke to the nearest first year. It was one of the twins who Grey had sat with on the boat.

The girl knocked once and the eagle knocker came to life. It studied the girl who knocked and the rest of the first years before speaking, "Can you name three consecutive days without using the words Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday?" The girl looked up at Penelope. The prefect gave her a nod and the girl spoke, "yesterday, today, tomorrow."

The eagle flapped its wings, clearly pleased and swung the door open. The first years swarmed in following the girl who answered the riddle. The common room was mostly empty, as they entered, a few upperclassmen quickly moved up a spiral staircase, giving the prefects space to speak with the new Ravenclaws. Hilliard spoke now, "Welcome to the Ravenclaw common room."

The room was circular with a domed ceiling. Across from the main entrance was a spiral staircase that most likely led to dorms. The carpet mirrored the ceiling, both charmed to look like the night sky. Bronze and blue tapestries hung from the walls around the tall arched windows. The room was decorated with various types of couches, chairs, and tables. Against one wall was a fireplace and almost all the other wall space was taken up by bookshelves.

The prefects explained a few rules to the first years. There were general behavior rules that if they followed, they shouldn't lose any points or earn detentions. The common room also had rules, such as always returning a book to the shelf and never practicing volatile magic in the common room or dorms. The big rule for their dorms was no member of the opposite sex.

Once the rules had been reviewed until the prefects were satisfied, they sent the drained first years to bed and allowed the rest of the tower to return to the common room.

Edgewood and 4 other Ravenclaw first years entered a dorm room together. There was a moment of nervous glances before a boy with short sandy hair smiled at them and spoke, "I'm Terry Boot."

"Michael Corner." A boy with shoulder-length black hair spoke up. He was the tallest one there.

"I'm Anthony Goldstein." A boy with blond short hair offered.

"Kevin Entwhistle." This boy had short brown hair and a crooked nose, as if it had been broken several times.

The boys looked at Edgewood expectantly, "Edgewood Green," he said with a small smile. The boys slowly began speaking as they unpacked their belongings in preparation for their first day. They were much more genuine and warmer than the first years Edgewood had sat with on the train.

"Now this is a good bunch," Kai spoke with satisfaction.

"Hey Edgewood," he turned and saw Kevin speaking to him, he was already dressed in his pajamas and sitting crossed legged on his bed.

"Yes?"

"Why did the sorting hat scream when on your head?" Everyone in the room froze, it was suddenly so silent, Edgewood could hear the blood rushing in his body. The other boys in the room couldn't seem to pick who to stare at, Edgewood because they were also interested in the answer, or Kevin because they couldn't believe how bold he was being.

"It was just shocked, I guess. Didn't expect me." Edgewood shrugged, hoping the explanation sounded believable. Kevin didn't look so convinced, he raised an eyebrow at Edgewood. "See the hat knew about me, but it didn't expect me until next year. For a moment it thought I was some impostor or something, well because Headmaster Dumbledore never lets students in early."

"Oh you're a year younger than us?" This time Anthony spoke. The boys in the room seemed to accept this explanation.

"Yeah, my parents wanted me to start early." Edgewood shrugged again.

"No wonder you're a Ravenclaw," Anthony grinned at him, Edgewood gave him a small smile in return. There was not much chatter the rest of the night. The boys quickly got into bed and fell asleep dreaming about the feast and what is to come.

**Thank you for reading! I would love to hear thoughts from you guys, so please leave a review! New chapters on Wednesdays!**


End file.
